


The Brave New World

by Mikey_Jameson



Series: Rising Shadow [6]
Category: Rising Shadow (CPD)
Genre: Betrayal, Documentation, M/M, Murder, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Jameson/pseuds/Mikey_Jameson
Summary: Free from Nullville, it's time to finally bring down the SOMBRA threat.





	1. The Holey One

Katt smiled and laid back in the grass, while Benjamin looked over at Michael, who was running around the park.

“This is nice. Where did Lance go by the way?”.

“He found a book earlier, and read it. Apparently, there’s a cache hidden somewhere with a list of important SOMBRA personnel.” Benjamin replied, and chuckled as Michael fell onto the grass. 

“And he’s looking for it because?” She asked. 

Benjamin shrugged, “I’ve heard rumors about them, so I think we’re all a bit curious. Aren’t you?”

“No, not really.” 

“Oh there’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” He said, not missing a beat.

“Well it will have to wait. A body was found nearby.” She said while showing her phone to Benjamin, as she stood up.

He sighed and Michael ran over, “Are we leaving?”

Katt nodded and the three left, arriving at a church not long after. 

She picked up an object off the ground, and tapped Benjamin’s shoulder, who was looking the body over. 

“Looks like this is Beppa Vulcanous.”

“Mhm, and was shot point blank in the head, from the looks of it.” Katt said.

“Did you find something?”

Katt handed him a picture frame, and he looked it over. “This must belong to Sister Angela. Can you go talk to her?”

She left and found a woman sitting in a room by herself. Katt walked over, and the woman looked at her. 

“How can I help you child?”

“We found this. Any idea of what it was doing next to a body?” Katt said, holding up the picture frame.

“A body? But there’s nothing like that around here.”

“We found Beppa’s body just now.”

Angela almost fell out of the seat in shock, “Beppa is dead? But how can that be?”

“Well someone shot her, that’s how.”

“You mustn't speak so casually about death young one.” Angela said, looking over at Katt.

“Yeah, sure. How did you know her?”

“She and I were very close friends. It’s hard to believe that she’s dead.” Angela sighed. 

“Well did you know anyone who would want her dead?” Katt asked.

Angela shook her head and sighed, “No, of course not. She was a kind soul, so whoever killed her is a monster.”

“I see. Well thank you for your time.” Katt said, and headed towards the door.

“Wait a moment.” Angela said, walking up to her.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes. I just wanted to make you aware…”

“Of? If you don’t mind, I've got a job to do.” Katt huffed.

“Be careful, I sense a darkness in the air around you.”

Katt chuckled and waved her off, “Yeah alright. Enjoy your day.”

She left and returned to Benjamin, who smiled as she walked back in. 

“You seem happy.” She smirked. 

He held up a small piece of fabric, “Our killer wears blue, and uses paints as well.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well I found some paint residue on this scrap of fabric.” He said. “Oh and I also found this watch, belonging to Cardinal Gino Frankus.”

She nodded and left, and found him sitting in an office. Katt leaned on the desk and held up the watch, “This yours?”

“Of course. But where did you find it?” He asked.

“During our investigation.”

“What investigation? I wasn’t aware that an incident has happened.”

“Well don’t you think you should keep a better eye on things then?” Katt replied.

“Could you please clarify as to what happened?” Gino asked. 

“Pastor Beppa was found dead earlier. Do you happen to know anything about that?”

He thought for a moment and shook his head, “I wasn’t here earlier. I was out grabbing a bite to eat.”

“How convenient. So did you know her?”

“Somewhat, we weren’t that close.” He said. “Could you leave? I’ve got some work to be done.”

Katt left without a word, picking up a small object on her way back. As she walked over, Michael ran up to her and smiled, holding up a business card. “Look what I found.”

“That’s lovely.” She said, and tapped Benjamin on the shoulder.

Michael huffed, “Why do you treat me like a child?”

Benjamin ruffled his hair, “Because you are one Mikey.”

“Not anymore!” He said, crossing his arms.

Katt looked over at him in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Today’s my birthday.” Michael said, sticking his tongue out. “That means I can help you now, right?”

Benjamin looked over at Katt and she sighed. He pulled Michael close and smiled, “Of course you can. How about you go talk to Pope Nikolai? Katt can help if need be.”

“I don’t need any help!” He said, and ran off. Katt sighed and followed him, to where he found Nikolai praying.

Michael smiled, “Are you Nikolai?”

The man nodded, “And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?”

“My name is Michael McKenzie, of the Concordia Police.”

“Well what a lovely gentleman you are.” He said, and looked over at Katt. “Is he yours?”

She laughed and Michael huffed, “No way! She’s super rude, and annoying as well.”

“You little b-” Katt said, but was cut off by Nikolai laughing.

“What business do you have here young man?”

“Ah right! We found Pastor Beppa dead earlier!” Michael smiled.

“Well you sure are excited... Is that why you’re here?” 

“Yep! Did you know her?”

Nikolai nodded, “She and I were somewhat close, yes. It’s a shame she died so young.”

Michael smiled, “We also found your card earlier. What’s a pimp?” 

“Uh it’s...nothing to concern yourself with young one.”

Michael smiled, “Alright then! See you later.”

He waved and skipped off, Katt rolled her eyes as she followed behind.

Benjamin watched as Michael ran back in, but promptly tripped, falling onto his face. Katt walked past him and sighed, “Any new leads?”

“Yeah, I found out the killer is a male, if that helps.” He then held up a small pin. “This belongs to Baxter Fraser.”

Katt nodded and left the room, finding a young man sitting outside of the church. 

“Baxter?”

He looked over and smiled, “Oh hello. What’s a lovely lady like you doing here?”

“My job. Now tell me, did you know Pastor Beppa?”

He thought for a moment, “No, the name doesn’t sound familiar. What makes you ask?”

“No reason. So then what are you doing here exactly?” She asked, not missing a beat. 

“Can’t a man be religious once in a while?”

“Good point. So what was your pin doing near a crime scene then?”

“My pin?” He said, confused. “Oh right! I was wearing it earlier but it slipped off.”

“Uh huh…” She said, looking him over.

He was silent and she stood up, leaving without a word. Katt walked back into the room, to almost be knocked over by Michael. 

“Michael, chill for five seconds.”

He stopped running and stood still, before running around in circles once more. Katt sighed and Benjamin smiled over at her, “Not a fan of kids?”

“Not really, no.” She held up a fluffy keychain, which Michael snatched from her. She glared at him and held out her hand. “Hand it over.”

Michael sighed and reluctantly handed it over to Benjamin, who looked it over. “Why on earth does Josh Byrd have a cute keychain?”

Benjamin tossed it over to Katt and she caught it, leaving the room. Michael tailed behind her, and she ignored him as she bumped into Josh Byrd.

Josh glared at her, “Watch where you’re going.”

“I could say the same.” She said, holding up the keychain. “I didn’t take you for that kind of guy.”

His face grew red and he lunged for the keychain, but Katt held it out of his grasp.

“Did you know Pastor Beppa?”

“No! Can I have that back now?” He asked. 

She thought for a moment and smiled, “Nope. So of all people, what were you doing at a church?”

“I was visiting the Pope. He and I have some unfinished business.”

“Oh, what exactly?” She asked.

Josh looked over at Michael and shook his head, “It’s nothing, really. Can I have that back now?”

Katt sighed and tossed it at him, and his clumsily caught it. He then thanked her and walked away in a hurry, shoving the keychain in his pocket.

Michael ran ahead of Katt and reached Benjamin first.

Benjamin smiled, “Well that was fast. Luckily, I think we found our killer.”

He left, the two following behind him, and they arrived at an office door. Benjamin knocked and let himself in, Frankus looked up as he walked in.

“Oh hello there. It’s a pleasure meeting you.”

“I wish I could say the same. Now tell me, why’d you kill Beppa?” Benjamin asked.

“Beppa was clearly stricken by God himself.”

“Excuse me?” Benjamin said, confused.

“Ahh, I see you do not detect the light of the Lord, what a shame that is.”

“Let’s not get off topic now. Now tell me why.”

Frankus sighed and looked at them almost menacingly, “It was what El Rey desired.”

“You know El Rey?” Benjamin was shocked.

“No… none of us do. They are the most illustrious and evil being in the world, my perfect idol.” Gino said with a devilish grin. 

“You… El Rey is a terrible person. How can you look up to someone like that?”

Frankus smiled, “You’ve got no idea what you’re dealing with, do you?”

Before Benjamin could reply, Frankus held a gun to head and pulled the trigger, going limp in the chair. 

He returned to Katt, in shock, where he found Lance talking to her. 

"And so the cache was moved to the bottom of the canyon." Lance said to her. 

"Can I help?" Benjamin asked. 

"Easy," Katt replied. "We have to head… Down."


	2. Shot in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En route to the cache, a close friend goes plummeting into the canyon... But why?

After heading down, the team stood in the bottom of a canyon, the sun beating down on their backs. Michael sighed and sat down, “When can we leave?”

Katt ignored him as Benjamin looked over, “This is Nancy Courtfall… She was an ambassador.”

“Well it looks like the landing was the cause of death.” Katt said, and Michael picked up an object, handing to Benjamin.

“Thank you Michael. Do you think you can handle an interrogation by yourself?”

Michael eagerly nodded and Benjamin smiled, “Well then, I’ll need you to go find Brett Corland, okay?”

“Okay! See you in a bit!” He said, running over to the stairs.

After he was gone, Katt crossed her arms and sighed. “Are you sure about this? After all, he’s still a kid.”

Benjamin picked something up off of the ground, “It will take some time for him to get better. After all, we need all the help we can get.”

“Lance isn’t back yet?” Katt asked.

“No, he’s still looking for the cache.” He handed her a cell phone, and she looked it over. “Giulietta Capecchi…”

“Yes, it would seem that way.”

Katt left and found Giulietta sitting in a park, drawing on a canvas. She sat down on the blanket next to her and smiled, “What are you drawing?”

Giulitta smiled and held it in Katt’s direction, “It’s a cherry blossom tree.”

“It’s very lovely.” Katt said, noticing the chip on the back of her neck. “So did you know Nancy Courtfall?”

“No, the name doesn’t sound familiar. Why, did something happen?”

“We found her dead. It would seem that she was tossed into the canyon.”

“Oh that’s a very unfortunate way to go.” Giulietta sighed. 

Katt stood up and brushed some grass off of her legs, “Well enjoy your day.”

She walked away and found Michael skipping up to Brett, and stood a distance away.

Michael tapped Brett on the wrist and smiled, “Hello, are you Brett?”

“I am. Did you lose your parents? I can help you find them.” He said, crouching down to Michael’s level.

“No, I didn’t lose them! I’m just here to ask you a few questions.”

“Oh, what about?” Brett said, curiously.

“Did you you Nancy uh… Court?”

Katt stepped forward, “He meant to say Nancy Courtfall. Anyways, did you know her?”

Brett smiled at her and Michael began to pout. He walked away, leaving the two alone and Brett chuckled. “I assume you know him?”

“A bit too well. Now Nancy?”

“We were friends back in the day. She got busy with her job, and we just stopped speaking to each other.”

“I see. Well we found her dead earlier. Do you know anyone who’d want her dead?” Katt asked.

“I’m sure there were a few people, but I wouldn’t know who specifically.”

Katt nodded and began to leave, before Brett called over to her. “Wait, are you with the CPD?”

“I am. What makes you ask?”

He looked around before he spoke, “I heard one of your members is looking for a cache.”

“Do you happen to know where it is?” She asked.

He nodded, “It’s at the bottom of the lake nearby.”

“Well thank you for the information.” She said, returning to Benjamin. 

Michael turned his head as she looked over, and she sighed.

Benjamin chuckled, “He’ll get over it, don’t worry. Anyways I found a few clues.”

“What are they?”

He held up a small pin, “Well they support the women’s right to vote. I also found male DNA on this pin as well.”

“So far we’re looking for a man who supports women’s rights? That sounds like half the population.”

“Well I think this will help.” He handed her a handkerchief with blood on it. ”This belongs to Stan Mitchells. Oh and can you take Michael with you?”

Katt sighed and walked over to Michael, “Come on, let’s go.”

“Fine.” He said, slowly standing up and following behind her.

The two bumped into Stand shortly after, who was holding a tissue underneath his nose.

“Are you okay there?” Katt asked.

He smiled, “It’s just a nosebleed. I have them all the time, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Well if you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you a few questions.” She said.

He nodded and Katt looked over as Michael sat in the grass, still pouting. “Did you know Nancy Courtfall?”

“No, the name doesn’t sound familiar.” 

“So why were you by the canyon earlier?” She asked.

“I wasn’t though?”

Katt held up the handkerchief, and his eyes widened. “Ah that. I got punched in the nose earlier. If I recall correctly, I think it was a man?”

“And why would he do that?”

Stan shrugged, “I don’t know, it still baffles me.”

Katt smiled, “Well maybe you ticked him off.”

“Aha maybe, who knows?”

“Enjoy your day.” She said, and Michael sullenly followed behind her.

After a few moments of silence she sighed, “Why are you so glum?”

“I was doing fine in my interrogation before you butted in.”

“You forgot her name, I was helping out.” Katt said.

Michael shouted at her, “Well I don’t need the help! I can do it on my own, you’ll see!”

He ran ahead and she arrived at the canyon, to find Michael nowhere in sight. Benjamin looked over and smiled, “Oh he’s hiding over there.” He said, while pointing to a large rock.

Katt sighed and took a step forward, the sound of something breaking came from nearby. She looked over to see a brick had fallen where she was previously standing.

Benjamin looked over, “Are you okay?”

She picked it up, noticing a note on the front. “I’ll be back.”

Katt promptly left, and found Uto walking away quickly. She grabbed his shoulder and he jumped, looking back at her nervously. 

She smiled and held up the brick, “You dropped this.”

“It was an accident, I swear!”

“The note says otherwise. Why do you want us to leave, hmm?” She asked.

“Everywhere you guys go, murder just seems to follow. It’s a bad omen.”

“Yeah whatever. Did you know Nancy?”

He shook his head, “No, unfortunately not. Now if you don’t mind, can I go?”

“I’m not done with you. How did you know we were in the canyon?”

“I heard voices.” He said, and fidgeted with his fingers. “I thought if I sent a warning, you’d leave.”

“You thought wrong.” She said, and walked away, tossing the brick on the ground behind her.

Benjamin looked over at her as she walked over, “You okay?”

She smiled, “Of course.” 

“Well while you were gone, Michael found this.” He said, showing her a locket. “I also found out the killer uses cosmetics.”

“Who does the locket belong to?” Katt asked.

“Nina Caprolo.” He said. 

Katt left and found a young woman dipping her toes in a nearby pond.

“Aren’t you afraid that there might be animals in there, like a gator?” Katt asked.

Nina shrugged, “I highly doubt it. And you are?”

“Katt Venus.” She said, sitting down next to her.

“Nice to meet you. What are you doing here?”

“Ah I'm investigating a murder. Did you know Nancy Courtfall?”

Nina smiled and nodded, “I did! She was a very lovely lady, but we haven’t spoken in a while.”

“Well unfortunately she’s dead.”

“Is she really?” Nina said, a sad look in her eyes. Katt nodded and Nina sighed, “What happened?”

“She was thrown into the canyon.”

Nina winced, “That’s...wow.”

“Do you know anyone who’d want her dead?”

“No, not at all.”

Katt stood up and sighed, “Well I’m sorry you had to find out like this.”

Nina was quiet and Katt left, returning to Benjamin. He smiled as she walked over, “Guess what?”

“I don’t like guessing games.”

He chuckled, “I’ll keep that in mind. Anyways, I found our killer.”

“Well then, lead the way.”

The two followed Benjamin, and he tapped on Brett’s shoulder

He turned around and smiled at Michael, “Well hello again little man. I see you found your parents.”

Katt chuckled and Benjamin turned red, “It’s nothing like that. That’s not the point though. Why’d you kill Nancy?”

“I’d never kill a person.” He said.

“All the evidence says otherwise.” Benjamin said, not missing a beat.

Brett sighed, “Fine, okay. I did it… is that all?”

“Of course not. Now why?”

“It was an accident. I was going to surprise her but instead she fell off the canyon. I was horrified and by the time I got down there, she was already dead.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Benjamin said, as he placed the cuffs on Brett’s hands. After the police cruiser took Brett away, he looked over at Katt and sighed. 

“So what now?”

She thought for a moment, “Brett mentioned where the cache was.”

“Well where is it then?”

“It’s at the bottom of the lake.”

He grabbed her wrist and smiled, “Well what are we waiting for then? Let’s go get Lance and tell him.” 

She smiled and the three found Lance, they began to make their way towards the lake, unaware that they were being followed...


	3. Cutting It Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cache, and one person's terrible secret, is uncovered at last.

They arrived at the lake, only to find a body floating in the water. Carefully, Benjamin pulled the body up onto the dock, and looked at the harpoon sticking out of their chest.

Benjamin looked over the body, and sighed after a few moments. “I haven’t a clue who this is.” 

Katt stepped forward, “Barry Oron. He’s twenty five years old and his birthday is March the third.”

“How did you...”

She held up a small ID and smiled, “Found his wallet.”

“That’d make sense, yeah. Looks his killer knows how to use a harpoon.”

Michael walked forward and handed Benjamin a small piece of paper.

After a few moments, he smiled and looked over at Michael. “Can you talk to Jake Burline?”

Michael left, leaving Katt alone with Benjamin. He sighed and sat down on the dock, “So we’re here, but where’s the cache?”

Katt shrugged, “Maybe it was a false lead?” She noticed something shining on the ground and picked it up, looking it over. “‘Isn’t this Aeri’s?”

“Yeah it is. Can you go chat with her? I’m going to go check out that warehouse nearby and see if the cache is in there.”

They parted ways and Katt found Aeri fishing at a nearby pond. She sat down next to her and smiled, “Do you even know how to fish?”

“Slightly. I heard you found a body?”

“Yeah, Barry Oron. Did you know him?”

She shook her head and Katt sighed, “That’s what I thought.”

“Are you guys still looking for the cache?”

“Yeah, why?” Katt asked.

Aeri shrugged, “I don’t know. What does Benjamin even need with a list of SOMBRA personnel?”

“I guess it’ll be helpful in tracking down El Rey.”

She nodded gently, “I guess so.”

Katt stood up, “Well I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later.”

She found Michael standing nearby, and hid from his sight. He sounded confident as he spoke, “So why’d you drop a note?”

“It was my shopping list.”

“So you were shopping at the lake?” Michael asked.

“Of course not. I was saying hi to Barry on my way to the shops.”

“You knew him?”

Jake smiled, “Of course. We were fishing buddies. I heard what happened to him though…”

“So are you any good at throwing harpoons?”

“Those are a bit heavy, don’t you think?” Jake said.

“I guess. Well I guess you better get going.” Michael said, handing the list back to Jake.

They parted ways and as Michael left, Katt joined his side. He looked over at her, “Were you listening the whole time?”

“I was.”

“It’s none of your business.” He said.

“I was about to actually say you did great, but insult me that’s fine too I guess.”

He looked over at her and smiled, “You think I did good?”

She nodded and he hugged her, “Yay! I was worried I messed up.”

“You did fine, don’t worry.” She said, walking into the warehouse. A voice shouted from above and they looked up at Benjamin on the second floor.

“Hey guys! I found something, come look!”

They went up to the second floor and Benjamin smiled as he held out a pair of keys and a book. “These keys belong to the cache, and this book was written by Willis Brookes, it’s currently a rough draft!”

“Is that all?” Katt asked.

He chuckled, “Of course not. I figured out our killer is a member of Concordia’s higher class. Can you go talk to Willis for me? Dang I’m jealous now...”

Katt left and found a man sitting at a table, feverishly writing in a notebook. She sat down across from him and he glanced up, “Can I help you?”

“You can, yes. Did you know Barry Oron?”

He thought for a moment, “Oh yes, the man who was fishing at the lake every day. I didn’t know him personally, I’ve just seen him around often.”

“Then how did you know his name?” Katt asked.

“Oh I’m friends with his brother, Archer.”

“And where can I find him?”

“He’ll probably be at the cafe a few blocks down. Now if you don’t mind, can I get back to work?”

She sighed and got up from the table, walking down a few blocks and found a man sitting outside a cafe. “Are you Archer?”

He smiled, “I am. And you are?”

“My name is Katt.”

“Pleasure to meet you. What brings you here?”

“We found your brother dead earlier.”

Archer was shocked, almost falling back in his chair. “Who killed him?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out. Did you know anyone who hated him?”

He shook his head, “No one at all. I can’t believe…”

“I’m sorry you had to find out like this. I’ll let you be.” She said, standing up.

She returned to Benjamin and Michael, who seemed to be waiting for her. 

“Great timing.” Benjamin said.

“And why’s that?” She asked.

“I want you to take Michael and go Darra Brienne. Oh and our killer works for Market Wall.” He said, handing her a necklace. 

The two left and arrived at a small field, where a woman was rolling around a soccer ball. Michael ran over and smiled, “Hi, are you Darra?”

“I am.” She said, smiling. “And you are?”

“I’m Michael, and that’s Katt!” He said, as Katt walked over. 

“Pleasure to meet you. Did you want to play a game?”

Michael nodded and ran off with the soccer ball, Darra turned her attention to Katt.

“Care to join?”

Katt shook her head, “I’m fine. I just wanted to ask a few questions.”

“Oh sure, I’ve got some time before I have to get home.”

“Did you know Barry Oron?” Katt asked.

She thought for a moment, “Barry… Oh yeah! He and I were best friends back in high school.”

“Do you know anyone who hated him?”

“Yeah there were a few people.”

“Anyone in particular?” Katt implored.

“I can’t remember, sorry.”

Michael ran over and Katt smiled, pulling him off to the side. “How about you try your first arrest?”

“Shouldn’t we tell Benjamin first?”

She shrugged, “It’ll be fine. Come on, let’s go.”

They arrived at a small coffee shop and Katt took a seat at a table behind, as Michael sat across from from Willis.

“Hello there?”

Michael nodded, “So you killed Barry?”

“Excuse me? Don’t you think you're too young?”

“Of course not. So Barry?”

“What about him?” Willis shrugged.

“You killed him. He was a SOMBRA agent, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah, but he was dismissed weeks ago. We were considering letting him back in...but he almost let the wrong hands get on a certain notebook.”

Katt leaned backwards, “You mean the one Stan Mitchells hand?”

Willis nodded and continued speaking, “I’m sorry, but you’ll never learn El Rey’s identity. I burned the book hours ago. However, we were told that El Rey was planning their own murder.”

Michael sat up straight, “When is it?”

Before Willis could speak, there was a loud bang, and he slumped onto the table. Michael fell out of the chair in fear, and ran over to Katt. She wrapped her arms around him, and noticed a note on the table in front of her. 

Michael looked over and quietly read it out loud, “I was hired to protect El Rey… Stop your investigation if you value your lives.”

He looked over at Katt, panic in his eyes. “What are we going to do? Is SOMBRA going to kill us.”

She smiled and wrapped him in a hug, “We will be fine, don’t worry. And of course they won’t, I;ll make sure of it.” 

After a few moments he sighed and stood up, “Can we go back to Benjamin now?”

She nodded and the two left. They found Benjamin sitting on the edge of the dock, drenched from head to toe. Katt walked up closer to him, placing her jacket around his shoulders. 

“Are you insane? You’ll catch a cold in this weather.”

He was silent and she flicked him on the back of his head, “Hey, what’s wrong with you?”

“The cache was in the lake, so I went in to get it.”

Michael took a step forward and sat next to Benjamin, “Is something wrong?”

“The cache was destroyed, most of the names are gone.”

“You said most. Who’s left on the list?” Katt asked.

He sighed, “Russell Crane and…”

“And?” Michael said.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Benjamin asked Katt.

“What on earth are you talking about?”

He tossed the notebook at her feet and she picked it up.

“You worked for SOMBRA, and I want answers. Now.” His voice was cold as he spoke.

“I have nothing to say.” She said, getting angry.

“Tell me everything.”

“I said no.”

He raised his voice, causing Michael to jump next to him. “That’s an order!”

She was silent and Benjamin looked over at her. He moved away slightly, noticing something was off about her. She smiled and tossed the notebook into the lake. “I said no, and that’s final Jameson. Learn your place.”

Katt walked down the dock and out of sight, and Michael was the first to speak.

“What does this mean?” Michael said. 

Benjamin sighed, “I don’t know…”

A pair of footsteps approached, followed by a familiar voice.

“There you are, I was looking for you.” Came the rigid voice of Nathaniel Whitehall. 

Benjamin turned to look over, “What are you doing here?”


	4. Flee to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What secrets does the warehouse hold?

“I told you already, I was looking for you.” Nathaniel said, while smiling.

Benjamin sighed and looked back towards the lake, Nathaniel sat on the other side of the dock. “Having a rough day?”

“Yeah. Why are you looking for me anyways?”

“Am I not allowed to say hi?” 

He was silent and Nathaniel smiled, “Well I was in town, so I’ll be following you around for a bit. After all, I missed you.”

“That’s fine.”

A scream came from the warehouse and Benjamin stood up quickly, running inside. Inside they found Katt, who was leaning next to the body.

She tossed a notebook at Benjamin’s feet, not even bothering to look at him. “Go talk to Giulietta.”

“But aren’t you supposed to do that?” He asked, and Katt stood up.

“It wasn’t a question. Now do as I say, and we won’t have issues. Got it?”

Benjamin left, and Michael glanced back at Katt, a worried expression on his face. After the two were gone, Katt turned over to Nathaniel.

“And you’re here because?”

He smiled, “I was saying hi to Benjamin.”

“Well you said hi. Now leave.”

Nathaniel chuckled and left, leaving Katt alone. She picked up a stamp and looked it over, quickly leaving.

Meanwhile, Benjamin walked up to Giulietta and smiled.

“Benjamin, how are you doing?” She cheerfully said.

“I’m doing good. We found your notebook.”

“Oh you did? I’m so relieved, I thought I had lost all my drawings forever.”

“Drawings?” He said, curiously.

“Yeah! I’m trying to become an artist, but it’s difficult.” 

“Ah well I’m sure they’re lovely.” He said, handing her back the book. “Were you near the warehouse earlier?”

“Which one?” She asked.

“The one by the lake?”

After a few moments, she shook her head. “No, I wasn’t. Earlier I was at the park and sketching the scenery. I was about to meet Dawn and show her them.”

“Dawn?”

Giulietta smiled, “Dawn Wallace. She’s my best friend, and I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

“Ah I see. Well we should get going.” Benjamin said, looking over at Michael.

The two left and passed Katt on the way back. She tapped on a man’s shoulder, and he turned around. “Yes?”

“Frank Adams?” Katt asked.

“That’s me. Can I help you?”

“Yeah, we found a body earlier. Would you happen to know anything about it?”

He shook his head, “I was at the train station earlier, so no, I don’t. Is that what this is about?”

“It is. Did you know anyone by the name of Dawn Wallace?”

“She was a sweet girl, yes. I didn’t personally know her though.”

“How did you know her?” Katt asked.

“Ahh she’d come by the station to watch the trains. She was fascinated with them, aside from wolves.”

“I thought you didn’t know her personally?” Katt said, while smiling.

“Well of course. We chatted occasionally though.”

“If you say so.” She said, looking him up and down. “So I guess you should get going back to work then, hmm?”

He looked at his watch and his eyes widened, “You’re right! I’m sorry but I should get going.” He said, and ran off.

Katt walked back into the building and Benjamin looked over at her. He smiled and held up a brown lump.

“Our killer eats nuggets.”

“Good for them.” She said, and noticed as Nathaniel walked back in. He bounded over to Benjamin and smiled, “Well hello again.”

“You weren’t joking about earlier then?” Benjamin asked.

“Of course not! I’ve got nothing better to do, so I’d rather spend my time with you.”

Katt chuckled and Nathaniel looked over at her, “Something funny to you?”

“Yeah, just the fact that you’re stupid enough to not stay away.”

“What’s that supposed to-” He was cut off as a knife flew past in, and lodged into the wall a few feet away.

Benjamin stepped back in shock, “Katt…”

She walked past Nathaniel and smiled, pulling the knife out of the wall. “Final warning Nathaniel. Leave and don’t bother us anymore.”

He crossed his arms, “And if I don’t?”

“Then next time I won’t purposely miss.” She smiled.

Nathaniel looked over at Benjamin and sighed, leaving the three alone.

Benjamin was the first to speak, “Katt…”

She picked up a small object off the ground and left without a word, Benjamin sighed and looked over at Michael.

Katt walked up to Baxter and tossed the watch at his feet. “You sure have a bad tendency to lose things, don’t you?”

He picked it up carefully off the ground, “Could you not break my watch?”

“Dawn Wallace, did you know her?” She asked.

“No, I don’t think I’ve heard the name before. Sorry.”

“So what was this doing at a warehouse?” She said, not missing a beat.

He looked confused, “I lost it at the train station though?”

“Well we found it at the warehouse, so you have some explaining to do.”

“I honestly don’t know how it got there. Maybe someone else picked it up and dropped it?” He suggested.

Katt glared at him, before she turned and walked away. She walked back in, and Michael walked over towards her. 

His voice was quiet as he spoke, “Katt… are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She snapped, and Michael took a few steps back.

Benjamin sighed, “Our killer is a male. I also found this.” He said, holding up a doll. Katt took it from him and looked it over, “Any idea who it belongs to?”

“Yeah, it belongs to Erica Dupri. She’s one of the train drivers.”

Katt and arrived at the train station to find Erica sitting on a bench, enjoying a sandwich. She sat down and Erica looked over at her.

“Hello! What brings you here today?”

“I’m here to ask a few questions, if you don’t mind.”

She curiously looked at her, “Oh, what about?”

“Did you know Dawn?” Katt asked.

“Wallace? Yes, she was a very lovely girl.” 

“Well we found her dead earlier.” Katt said.

“She’s dead? But she was such a sweet girl, who would want to do such a thing?”

“That’s what we were wondering. Did you see anything suspicious lately?”

Erica thought for a moment and then shook her head, “I don’t recall. Then again I’m busy most of the time, so I don’t pay attention to my surroundings.”

“So you knew her on a personal level?” Katt asked.

“Yes. She was the sweetest girl I’ve ever met, and she was absolutely fascinated with trains. She told me that when she grew up, she wanted to work with them.” She said, a somber expression on her face. 

Erica then looked at the watch, “I should get going soon, my lunch break is almost over. I’ll be glad to help later, if you have any more questions.”

She got up and left, leaving her alone. Katt noticed Jake walking by and approached him. “What brings you here?”

He smiled, “Ah, I was about to hop on the train.”

“Did you happen to forget about the investigation?”

“What investigation?” He said, confused.

“The one about Dawn Wallace.”

“Dawn is dead?”

Katt nodded and he sighed, “That’s a shame, I’m sure her mother is devastated.”

“So you knew her?” Katt asked.

“Yeah, I made perfumes for her mother.” She said, and held onto his hat as a train passed by.

“Well looks like your train is here. I’ll see you later.”

He nodded and boarded the train, and Katt began to return to Benjamin. She noticed Nathaniel was approaching Benjamin and Michael was nowhere to be seen.

She quietly climbed the stairs to the second floor, and looked down upon the first. Nathaniel smiled at Benjamin, “Well now that we’re alone…”

“I have work to do, mind you.” Benjamin said, picking up a torn piece of fabric.

“Aww don’t be like that Ben.”

“Why do you insist on hanging around? You know that I’m married, yet you still decide to stick around.”

Nathaniel shrugged, “I still feel like we’ve got something special.”

Benjamin sighed and stood in front of Nathaniel. “Listen to me. We do not have a future together.”

“But Ben…”

“Just stop calling me that. I’m happy without you, and I can never see myself being with you. Especially since you tried to kill me.”

Nathaniel grabbed his arm, “It was one time! I’ve changed now.”

“I don’t care anymore. Yes we once had something, but that’s gone now. Accept the fact and move on.”

He was quiet for a few moments, “I understand. I won’t bother you anymore.”

Nathaniel left and Michael walked back in. He noticed Katt standing at the top and waved, “Hi Katt! What are you doing up there?”

Benjamin turned and saw Katt, quickly turning away. She walked down the stairs and grabbed the fabric, looking it over. 

“This is torn fabric from a train driver’s uniform.” She said.

“Okay?” Benjamin cautiously said.

“When I was talking to Erica, her outfit was in pristine condition.”

Without another word, she turned and left, arriving at the train station once more. She found Giulietta chatting with Frank, and stood a distance away, as to not be noticed. 

Her voice was confident as she spoke, “I already told you Frank, I’m not interested in going out with you.”

“You and that little friend of yours are the same. Should I teach you a lesson like I did to her?” He said, grabbing Giulietta by the neck.

Katt stepped forward and smiled, “Harassment and murder, what a lovely combination you’ve got going there Frank.”

Surprised he let go of Giulietta, and she hid behind Katt. “I did nothing!”

“Oh but I heard it all. Besides, your outfit is torn.” She said, holding up the torn scrap of fabric.

“You can’t prove anything. Besides, I think you’ll find talking to your friend there proves to be more interesting.”

He took a step towards the tracks and Katt took a step forward. “Why did you do it?”

“You already know why.” He said, while grinning, and took another step towards the tracks.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“You’ll see. Get your friend to speak, I’m sure you’ll love to hear what she has to say.” He proceeded to step on the tracks when a train came barreling down. The train smashed into him, and Katt sighed. 

"So what now?" Benjamin said, not making eye contact. 

"Now we head upstairs." Katt replied without looking back. She dropped a notepad at his feet, walking away. 

"Meet me upstairs, I have surprising Intel, it may just reveal El Rey's identity… Stan Mitchells."


	5. Midsummer Girders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more playing around.

Katt walked into the hangar, and a bird flew over, landing on her shoulder The parrot flapped its wings and squawked. “Stan!”

Benjamin looked over, “Looks like someone killed Ivi West.”

The bird began to play with Katt’s hair, and she went to brush it off. It stepped onto her finger and screeched once more. “Stan.”

“Huh that’s weird.” Benjamin said, walking over. He pet the bird’s head, and smiled. “Stan?”

“Stan Michells.” The bird screamed, and hopped onto Katt’s shoulder. “Reporting for duty. Stannnnnnnn Mitchelllllls.”

Katt sighed and walked away without a word. She found Stan sitting outside and the bird flew over, perching on his shoulder.

Stan looked over and smiled, “I see you found my darling. Where was he?”

“Inside the hangar. Why do you even have him here?”

“I like to free fly him from time to time. If I don’t she gets grumpy. Isn’t that right Lulu?” He said, scratching the bird’s head.

“So Ivi West.”

“What about her?” He asked.

“She’s dead. I don’t suppose you know anything about that?”

“No, I don’t. Lulu might remember something though.” The bird perched on his finger and screamed. “STAN!”

“I’ll take that as a no.” Katt said.

“You seem to be in a bad mood. Is something troubling you?” He asked.

“It’s none of your business.”

He began to speak, but decided against it. “You’re right. Enjoy your day.” He said, and stood up. “Come on Lulu, let’s take you back home.”

Katt walked back to Benjamin and he held up a small piece of fluff. “Our killer eats candy floss.”

Michael smiled and handed Benjamin a small pair of wireless headphones. After a few moments, Benjamin looked over at him. “Can you go talk to Aeri?”

He nodded and left, leaving the two alone. Benjamin sighed and looked over at Katt, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“I don’t care.” She said, and picked up a wallet off of the ground.

“Are you still upset with me?” He asked, and she glared at him.

“Isn’t that obvious, or are you just that stupid?” 

“Katt… I didn’t mean to come off as harsh.”

She ignored him and flipped through the wallet, pulling out an ID. Wordlessly she left, and Benjamin sighed once more. 

Meanwhile Michael walked up to Aeri and smiled. “Hello Aeri! I found your earbuds.”

“Well thank you very much. Are you investigating the recent murder?” She said, taking them from him.

He nodded, “Yeah! Did you know her?”

“She and I have chatted before, but I didn’t know her personally.”

“So how’d you lose your headphones?” He asked.

“Ah I dropped them while looking for clues.”

Michael smiled and saw Katt walking by. “Well have a good day Aeri!”

He quietly followed a bit behind Katt, as she walked up to Mina.

Upon seeing Katt, Mina smiled and tried to hug her. Katt took a step to the side and forced a smile, “Hello there.”

“I feel like it's been ages since we last had a chat.”

Katt nodded, “Did you know Ivi West?”

Mina thought for a moment, “Oh yeah. I was chatting with her earlier, she’s such a sweet girl.”

“Well she’s dead.”

“She’s dead? But who killed her?” Mina said, shocked.

“We don’t know, that’s what we’re trying to figure out. Did you know her personally?”

“No, we were just casual friends I guess. Oh by the way, there’s a fair in town! Did you want to go with me?”

“And why would I do that?” Katt asked.

“Oh come on, there will be candy floss and rides.”

“Yeah, no.” She said, crossing her arms.

Mina smiled at her, “Pretty please?”

“No. I’ve got better things to do.”

“Doing what exactly?” Mina asked

“We’re looking for El Rey. It’s more difficult than it sounds.”

There was a flash of recognition on her face. “Ah right. You guys are really upsetting Rey by the way.”

“You know El Rey?”

She shrugged, “Somewhat. Stan especially has been the cause of most of it.”

“Of all people, why him?”

“No clue. It’s too late for him though, there’s no way to save him.”

“What do you mean?” Katt asked.

Mina smiled, “The snake is out of its pen. I’ll see you soon!” She said, and walked away.

Katt walked back to the hangar, and found Benjamin waiting for her. He sighed and she looked over, “What’s wrong with you?”

He motioned for her to follow, and he led her up to the second story, where a body was sprawled out on the floor. Katt took a step back, and ran down the stairs.

She sat outside the hangar and sighed, when Benjamin joined her. “I’m sorry.”

“For? It’s not like you killed him.” She said, her voice cold.

“I know what it’s like to lose someone. After all I lost Lance.”

“There’s no coming back Benjamin. There are no second chances.” She spat.

“Luke was a good man. We’ll find who did this to him. I promise.”

She looked over at him, and Michael walked up to the group. He smiled and held up a notepad, “Looks like you two are getting along again.”

Katt laughed and walked away, and Benjamin took the notepad from Michael. “She just needs a moment to herself.”

“Why, what happened?” Michael asked.

Benjamin sighed, “We found Luke upstairs, looks like he was shot in the head.”

“Luke?”

“He was Katt’s finance. I thought you met him before?” Michael shook his head, and Benjamin sighed. “Anyways, this belongs to Josh Byrd. Our killer also drinks mimosas.”

Michael took the notepad and left, finding Josh at a shop. 

He tugged on his jacket and Josh looked over at him, “And you are who exactly?”

“Michael, I’m from the CPD.”

Josh scowled, “I’m surprised they didn’t send my darling brother to interrogate me.”

“Last I checked, he can’t stand you because you’re a pain in the a-”

“Who died this time?” Josh snapped, cutting Michael off.

“Ivi West. Did you know her?”

“Of course I didn’t.”

“So what’s your favorite drink?” Michael asked.

“And you want to know because?”

“It’s part of my job.”

After a few minutes, Josh sighed. “Vodka. Is that all?”

“Yep! Have a good day.” Michael said, leaving the shop. He walked back to the hangar and saw Katt sitting outside by herself. He walked up to her and sat down, “Are you okay?”

She smiled and ruffled his hair, “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me Mikey.”

Benjamin came outside and walked over to the two, “Michael, if you don’t mind, I’d like to have a word with Katt. Alone.”

He stood up and looked at Benjamin, then walked inside the hangar. After he had left, Katt stood up and started to leave, but Benjamin grabbed her wrist. 

“Katt wait.”

“What do you want now?” She snapped.

He looked upset and let go of her arm, “I just wanted to talk.”

“About what? We have nothing to talk about last I checked.” She crossed her arms.

“It’s just...ever since you found about Luke’s death, you’ve been calm. I figured you would have been more upset.”

“And who are you to tell me how I feel?” She said, her voice cold.

“I’m just curious… But are you El Rey?”

She laughed, “You really are an idiot.”

“I’m not joking around. I need to know who I can trust, and I thought that was you…”

“Are we done here?” 

“No. I’m not leaving until I get an answer. Why’d you kill Luke?” Benjamin shouted. Katt turned around and slapped him, looking colder than ever. 

Benjamin took a step back, and held a hand to his face. “You...slapped me. Why did you...”

“Of course I would! I didn’t kill Luke and you should know better!”

“Then why are you acting like this? First SOMBRA and now this! How do I know you can be trusted anymore? I knew I shouldn’t have hired you in the first place.”

She took a step back, tears in her eyes. “Just leave me alone.”

“Katt...wait I didn’t mean-.”

Before he could say another word she ran off, and Michael walked outside. His voice was quiet as he spoke, it was obvious he had heard the conversation. 

“I found this.” He said, handing Benjamin a business card. 

After looking it over, he sighed. “I’ll be back. Stay here in case Katt returns.”

He left and found a woman sitting on the sidewalk. “Are you Brittany Korah?”

“That’s me. What’s the pleasure?”

“Excuse me?” He said.

She pointed to the card and he began to blush, “Oh it’s not like that. I’m a police officer.”

“So you’re into roleplay. Nice, I can work with that.” She said, and took a puff of her cigarette. 

“Actually I’m with the CPD. We found this near a crime scene.”

She was shocked, “Oh you aren’t joking. Who died?”

“Ivi West, did you know her?”

“No, not at all. So where’d you find that?” She said, motioning towards the card.

“It was at a hangar nearby. Were you by there earlier?”

“Nope. I was at a job.” She said, smirking.

“I see. Well have a good day.” He said, and rushed off.

Benjamin returned to Michael, and Katt was nowhere in sight. He sighed and Michael looked up at him, “Why did you say that to Katt?”

“Mikey… I didn’t mean to.”

“You hurt her feelings, and now we don’t know where she went.” Michael said, his voice quiet. “She told me earlier, that she’d keep us safe, no matter what. Now what are we going to do?”

Benjamin was confused, “She said that?”

Michael nodded, and Benjamin sighed. “How about we go look for her? But first, we have to arrest someone, and I know just who that is.”

He left, Michael following behind him. The two arrived at a club, and walked in. Mina was sitting at a table, a mimosa in her hand.

She curiously looked over at them as they sat down, “Where’s Katt?”

“That doesn’t matter at the moment. Now why’d you kill Ivi and Luke?”

“Luke, who’s that?” She said, confused.

“Wait, you didn’t kill him?”

“Of course not, I’ve got no idea who that is.” She said, taking a sip of her drink.

“But you admit to killing Ivi then? What good comes from killing her?”

“Nothing really. It was what Rey wanted.”

“You seem to know a lot about El Rey. What can you tell me about them?” Benjamin asked, not missing a beat.

“Ahh Rey. I can’t tell you everything, but there is one thing.” She smiled

“What is it?”

Mina looked around before leaning in close, “Rey is-”

She was cut off as she slumped to the table, her eyes glazed over. The drink fell onto the table and Benjamin avoided it. He sighed, and sniffed the liquid. “Poison. I should have known.”

His phone began to chime and he answered it, “Stan? How on earth did you get my number?”

“That doesn’t matter now.” His voice said, panicked. “You need to come now, it’s about El Rey. They’re staying at the warehouse! Be careful though, they’re much stronger and intense than anyone you’ve ever seen.”

“Stan. You know who El Rey is?” Benjamin said.

“Yeah, it’s-”

He was cut off as the line went dead, and Benjamin looked over at Michael. “Something tells me that things are going downhill from here.”


	6. Playing the Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing left to lose.

Benjamin walked into the warehouse, followed by Michael. He noticed an eerie silence, and their footsteps echoed throughout the room. A body was lying on the floor, and Benjamin ran up to it, flipping it over. 

“It looks like El Rey got to Stan, before we could.” He sighed. 

Michael leaned over nearby, and picked up a serrated knife. As he handed it to Benjamin, he accidentally cut his finger open.

“Mikey, are you okay?” Benjamin said, the knife falling to the ground.

Michael nodded, a tear in his eye. “I’m fine.”

Carefully, Benjamin picked up the knife and looked it over. He stepped back a bit in shock, “This is...Katt’s.”

There was a sound behind them and they looked over, to find Aeri walking in. “Oh, I heard voices so I came to check it out.”

She looked over at the body and sighed, “Another dead person?”

“Yeah. I assume you knew Stan?” Benjamin asked.

“Slightly. Anyways, I need to get going, but if you need any help, I’ll be around.”

Michael and Benjamin left the warehouse and looked all over town for Katt, but was unable to find her. They arrived back at the warehouse and Michael sighed. “She probably left town.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, there’s no way she’d do that.” Benjamin said.

Michael shrugged and walked back inside, Benjamin sighed and sat down on the ground. 

He looked out across the landscape, and he caught movement from the corner of his eye. He looked over but no one was there. Curiously, he got up and walked over.

The wind blew through the trees, giving him an eerie vibe once more. He turned to find Katt, and his heart began to race. “Katt, you’re okay! We were looking for you.”

He noticed something off, and there was a cold look in her eyes. “And why would you do that?” 

“We were worried about you.”

“Strange coming from the man who says he regrets hiring me.” She said, tilting her head to the side.

“I didn’t mean it.”

“Leave Jameson.” She said, and turned to leave.

He was confused and took a step forward, reaching out for her. “Wait, what do you mean by that?”

She looked over her shoulder, and smiled. “It’s for your own good.” He stood there stunned, and she walked away into the woods.

After a few moments, he returned back to the warehouse and Michael held up two objects. “Look what I found!”

Benjamin nodded, and took them, silent as he looked them over. 

“Are you okay?” Michael asked.

“Of course.” He said, smiling. He held up the keychain, “This belongs to Baxter. And from examining the body, I found out the killer is a woman.”

“What about the book” Michael asked.

“Ah it belongs to Aeri, I’ll go have a chat with her.” 

The two parted ways and Benjamin found Aeri sitting outside a cafe. He smiled and took a seat, “Hello again.”

“Hi Chief. What can I help you with?”

He put the book on the table, and slid it over to her. “I found this.”

“Oh thank you. I’ve been looking for that.”

“Yes, but why was it at the warehouse?”

She smiled, “I dropped it when I saw you two earlier. I was going to go back for it, but I figured you’d find it soon enough.”

“So did you happen to see anyone suspicious before you met us?” He asked.

She thought for a moment and then shook her head, “Nope, not at all.”

He sighed and leaned back in the chair, “I see.”

“Something bothering you Chief?”

“Yeah. We almost had El Rey, but they got away. I can’t help but wonder who it is.”

“Any specific person in mind?” She asked.

Benjamin hesitated before he spoke, “Katt…”

“Now I understand why she was upset earlier.”

“You saw her earlier? Do you happen to know where she’s staying at the moment?” He eagerly asked.

“Only a couple minutes ago. I think she was heading towards the library.”

Benjamin stood up and smiled, “I see. Well have a good rest of your day.”

He left, and meanwhile Michael walked up to Baxter.

“Hi Baxter!” He said, waving.

“Hello there Michael. What brings you here?” He asked.

Michael handed him the keychain, “I found this earlier.”

“Oh I was wondering where it went.”

“Is it special to you?” He asked.

Baxter smiled, “Aeri gave it to me.”

“Well do you know what it was doing in the warehouse?”

He thought for a moment and shook his head, “No, I don’t.”

Michael sighed, “Well thanks for your time! I’m glad you got your keychain back!”

He waved and left, leaving Michael alone. He left and as he walked back to the warehouse, he spotted Katt.

Michael quietly joined her side, and she looked over at him. “Where’s Benjamin?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know. He said he was going to talk to Aeri.”

After a few moments of silence, he looked over. “Are you okay?”

She smiled, a warmth returning to her eyes. Katt chuckled and ruffled his hair, “Of course I am.”

“Then why don’t you help us investigate? Benjamin’s pretty upset after what happened.”

“I’d rather not, if that’s fine by you.”

He looked over at her pleadingly, “Please.”

Katt looked up and saw Benjamin approaching from the other direction. “No. I’ll see you later.”

As Benjamin walked up, he began to speak. “Katt…”

She walked away wordlessly and Benjamin sighed. After she walked out of view, Michael looked over and held up a small pin. “I found this while walking with Katt.”

Benjamin took it from him, carefully looking it over. He handed it back to Michael, “This belongs to Jake.”

As if on cue, Jake walked up behind them and smiled. “You called?”

“What are you doing around here?” Benjamin asked.

Jake held up a bag, “I was doing some shopping.”

“Well I’m sure you know about the murder then?”

“Of course, I do work with you guys after all.” He nodded.

“Well how convenient it is that you were nearby. ” Benjamin implored.

“If you don’t mind, I really must be going.” He said. 

Benjamin nodded and Jake left, leaving the two alone. He then looked over at Michael, “Shall we head back to the warehouse?”

The two left and went back to the warehouse, and Michael walked up to the second story. After a few moments, Benjamin called Michael over towards him.

He held up a small pendant, “I found out the killer is from La Creme. As for this pendant, it’s Lucrezia’s, she must be nearby.”

“About time.” A voice said, and Lucrezia walked into the building.

Benjamin took a step forward, “What do you know?”

“I saw the murder happen, so quite a bit.” She said, smiling.

“So you killed him then?”

Lucrezia chuckled, “Of course not.”

“Then you know who did it?”

“I didn’t see them well enough to identify them. They were wearing all black, so they knew what they were doing.”

“Then how did this get here?” Benjamin said, not missing a beat. 

“It fell off, and startled the killer. I was on the second floor when it happened you see.”

“Likely story, but what makes me think you’re telling the truth?”

She nodded over at the pendant, “That stone set in it, is one of the toughest kinds known to man. It’s nearly impossible to break, but I’m sure a fall from such a height can break it.”

He sighed, “Fine. You can go for now, but I’ll be keeping this.”

Wordlessly, she left the building, leaving the two alone. After a few seconds, Michael held up a small card and Benjamin looked it over. “Can you go talk to Josh?”

He nodded and left Benjamin, quickly finding Josh in a dark alley. 

“You know, it’s a bad idea to stand in such a dark alley. Someone might get the wrong idea.” Michael said.

“Of all people, why you again?” He sighed.

“I’m just doing my job.” He said, holding up the card. “So why’s your name on this?”

“It’s a birthday card obviously. I gave it to Stan earlier when I saw him.”

“Oh it’s his birthday?” Michael asked. 

“Was his birthday.”

“What do you mean?”

Josh huffed, “His birthday was a few days ago, but he was busy. It’s like a belated happy birthday card.”

“What does belated mean?”

He groaned and waved Michael away, “Just leave me alone. You’re almost as annoying as my brother.”

Michael smiled and walked away, “I’ll tell him you said hi!”

He began to walk back into the warehouse, when he heard a pair of voices talking on the other side. Quietly he creeped around the building and saw Benjamin talking to Katt.

She rolled her eyes, “You clearly don’t know when to stop, do you?”

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to ask you a few things, if that’s fine?”

Katt said nothing, and Benjamin sighed. “Why were you in the same area when Stan got killed?”

“If you’re suggesting what I think you are, then you might as well leave.”

“I’m sorry… I’m just trying to understand what’s going on.”

The two were silent before Katt finally spoke, “I went to meet up with Stan. I didn’t realize that was a crime.”

“I didn’t mean… But we found your knife at the crime scene.”

“Watch your step Jameson.” She said, her voice cold.

“Katt… please. Earlier I found out the killer was a SOMBRA recruit, and I’m trying everything I can do to convince myself otherwise…”

“You still think I’m the killer?”

Benjamin was silent and Katt smiled, almost as if sadistic. “Of course you do. Have a good day Jameson.”

As she turned to leave Benjamin tried to think of something to say, but all words escaped him. He sighed as she left, and Michael stepped out from hiding.

He looked over, an upset expression on his face. Michael smiled, “Would it help if I said I figured out the killer?”

“You did?”

Michael nodded and Benjamin followed him to the local cafe. The two sat down at the table and Aeri smiled. “Hello again. Are you two still looking for Katt?”

“Actually, we’re looking for you.” Michael said.

“Oh, why’s that?”

“I’m pretty sure you know.” 

Aeri sighed, “Of course. I knew it wouldn’t take long for you to figure out.”

“So why’d you do it? After all, you should know not to kill...” Michael asked. 

“For the glory of SOMBRA of course.”

Benjamin sighed, “Is what why you joined us?”

She shook her head, “Of course not. You and I did some good work.”

“Only to throw it away. You were one of us... yet you threw away our only lead.”

“And you think I care?” Aeri said.

“Careful there Aeri, you’re showing your true colors. In fact, people like you should be eliminated.” He said, smiling.

“I’m not the worst one in SOMBRA, believe it or not.”

“And who else would there be then?” Benjamin curiously said.

She thought for a moment, “Well there’s El Rey of course, but I’d suggest you watch out for Zero.”

Michael seemed confused, “Who’s Zero?”

“I can’t tell you that now. However, they’re with Rey, so if you find El Rey, you’ll find Zero.”

"That's all you needed to say…" Benjamin sighed and placed the handcuffs on her. 

"You know Benjamin," Aeri began. "I was given a gift by El Rey." She smirked and pulled a screwdriver out of her pocket. 

"Gimme that." He said, snatching it and throwing her into the car. He looked down and frowned. 

Hours passed and Benjamin pondered over the screwdriver, and eventually entered his bedroom, sitting down he looked at Lance. 

"Lance… you've been with me from the start of this journey." Benjamin said. 

"Yeah that's true." Lance smiled. "And I'll be with you til the end." 

"But your name was inscribed on El Rey's screwdriver." Benjamin looked him in the eye. "It's you isn't it?" 

"Benjamin how could you say that?" Lance gasped. "After all of this… Don't you trust me?" 

"I… No." Benjamin said, standing. "Do you trust me?" 

Lance tried to laugh it off but couldn't lie. "No." 

Benjamin left, and didn't return for days. Lance spent the days staring out the window, waiting for his return. 

But Benjamin did return. Placing his ring on the doorstep and pressing the doorbell. Lance opened the door and picked up the things on the floor. His heart seemed to shatter when he opened the document. 

"Divorce Paper. Signed Benjamin Jameson."


End file.
